Dirty Little Secret
by YourGayBarSuperStar
Summary: Blaine comes home to find Kurt indulging in his dirty little secret. Cute, Fluffy Fluff.


Blaine sighed, thanking god it was Friday as he walked up to Kurt and his New York apartment; He'd had a long hard day and with finals just weeks away, he was starting to feel the pressure from his professors.

The only thing he wanted to do right now was lay on the couch with his amazing boyfriend and cuddle away the stress of the day.

But this was all put on the back burner when Blaine entered their apartment.

Some thing was off.

The first thing that struck Blaine when he walked in is that he could hear Katy Perry playing rather loudly from their Kitchen. Now usually this wasn't an odd thing, it was no secret that Blaine love him some Katy Perry. In fact, Kurt often took pleasure in mocking him for it, which is precisely why this was strange to him.

Kurt had been very adamant on more than on occasion about his dislike for Katy Perry, stating that she was "Nothing but a talentless, repetitive, over processed, whip cream titted pop star " all the while proclaiming that his precious "Gaga" had "More talent in her left pinkie finger than Katy had in her whole body" This was the root of many a fight between the couple.

Blaine shrugged off his jacket and tossed his bag by the door, planning to pick them up later. He set off to investigate. What Blaine found brought a smile to his face.

Kurt was dancing around their small kitchen, mop sliding behind him as he swayed his hips to the beat of "Last Friday Night" blaring from his iPod dock. He was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, though obviously both designer brands. His hair in a messy disarray from his current performance.

It appeared Kurt was still oblivious to his boyfriends presence because the next thing Blaine knew, he was belting out the chorus. His voice, though higher then hers, mixed well with the song.

Blaine just leaned in the doorway, watching Kurt dance around with the mop, singing along and swaying his hips in a manner that should've been illegal.

Once the song ended, Blaine thought it was time to make his presence known.

"Wow, and hear I thought you hated Katy Perry" Blaine said teasingly.

With a squeal of surprise, Kurt spun around, looking like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"How long have you been there?" Kurt squealed blushing beat red.

"Oh, long enough" Blaine said with a smirk on his face as he made his was over to his embarrassed boyfriend, taking the mop from his hands.

"Katy Perry?" Blaine said smiling, wrapping his arms about the taller boy.

"Hey, let's not go and make this out to be more than what it is."

"oh? And what is this?" Blaine said with a smirk.

"This was an isolated incident. I'm not even sure why I was listening to her! Maybe it was the cleaning product fumes going to my head" Kurt babbled, trying to make excuses.

"Fumes? Really?" Blaine mocked playfully.

You see, Kurt's always had a thing for Miss Perry. She was his dirty little secret. And while he still stands by his initial assessment of her, but he had to admit. Some of her songs were just so damn _catchy._ Not that he would never let Blaine know that. So what he would do was this. Since he always got home before Blaine on Fridays, he decided that would be his cleaning day but also his time to indulge in his dirty little secret. He'd been able to keep this up for the past few months, but now the jig was up.

"Okay Fine! She was a _FEW_ good songs. Are you happy now? Congratulations Doctor, you've discovered Kurt Hummel's dirty little secret. You can go back to your Tardis now."

At this point, Blaine couldn't contain his laughter as he pulled his exasperated boyfriend into his arms.

"Awww, my boyfriend the Katycat"

"Keep mocking me and you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next week." Kurt threatened weakly. He knew he'd already lost this battle.

"Now you wouldn't do that to the boy who introduced you to the _perfection _that is Katy Perry would you?"

Blaine said as he led his boyfriend into their living room, still intent on snuggling the day away.

"Oh shut up" Kurt mumbled as he followed Blaine and proceeded to cuddle up with him on their couch.

"What am I gonna have to do to get you to pretend like the last 5 minutes never happened?" Kurt said. "Aww, and why in the world would I want to do that? I for one know I'm not going to be able to get the image of you shaking your sexy hips out of my head for days" He was quick to clarify "Not that I'm complaining." He said, leaning down to kiss Kurt on the forehead.

"This is gonna be one of those things you hold over my head forever right?" The taller boy said while absentmindedly playing with Blaine's curls.

"Hey, what can I say? I gotta get my blackmail material wherever I can. Lord knows you've got enough dirt on me. Just consider this me getting even."

They both laughed at that, curling into one another. Kurt resting on Blaine's chest, his head underneath Blaine's chin as the shorter boy ran his hand up his spine.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, a thought popped into Blaine's head.

"Hey, I think I might actually have a way for you to get me to forget everything that happened." Kurt lifted his head to stare at his boyfriend, wary of the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"And what would that be?" Kurt asked.

"I'll pretend like this evening never happened, on one condition. You go with me to see Katy Perry in concert next time she comes here."

Kurt looked at Blaine as if he'd just told him that he was pregnant. "You've got to be kidding me! You evil little hobbit!" Kurt declared, outraged. "Wait? I thought I was the doctor?" Blaine teased, grabbing Kurt and rolling him so Blaine was hovering of him. "What can I say; there are many facets to your personality. Many evil little facets." Kurt muttered grumpily.

"Awww, now you don't mean that" Blaine said as he leaned down, nibbling on Kurt's neck.

"Don't be so sure" he said, though the way Blaine was kissing down his neck, he was pretty sure Blaine could talk him into wearing a cupcake boosteeyay at that point.

"How about I make you a better deal? You forget the Katy incident, and I'll forget the time I came home with my _study partner_ to find you wearing nothing but a bowtie and boxers, singing "I'm Sexy and I Know it" at the top of your lungs." Blaine started to blush. Dammit…he'd forgotten about that.

But in his defense, he didn't think anyone would be home.

"Deal. But If I you ever bring up the boxer thing again, I'll drag you to the concert kicking and screaming"

Kurt laughed and reached up to kiss his boyfriend.

After that, they lay cuddling on the couch. Kurt was just about to dose off when Blaine started to softly sing.

"I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock."

Kurt reached behind them to grab a throw pillow, hitting Blaine in the head with said pillow.

"You're such an ass"


End file.
